


Retrouvailles

by Lanae



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Whole Cake Island
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: Participation au challenge du Collectif NoName Mai 2020.Zoro a toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère. Franchement, qui ne le serait pas à sa place ?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Textes du Collectif NONAME





	Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir tout le monde
> 
> Me revoilà pour ma seconde participation au challenge de mai 2020 du Collectif Noname. Le thème a été donné par moi : Une maison au bord de la mer (ou d'un lac, d'une forêt, d'un désert); J'ai personnellement choisi un lac pour cette histoire.
> 
> Le défit de l'auteur (super original vous en conviendrez) était : Comme c'est la période, si vous deviez vous retrouver isolé (seul ou avec quelques proches) quel genre d'endroit vous choisiriez ?
> 
> Je crois que j'irai nous isoler dans un endroit ensoleillé mais pas trop chaud, avec plein de place et de nature. De quoi faire de grandes balades, sans croiser personne. On resterait tous les quatre à se laisser vivre au rythme de nos envies. Bon par contre, il faut qu'il y ait la fibre, parce que nous sommes avant tout une famille de geeks et que sans internet, on deviendrait dingue.
> 
> Maintenant, parlons un peu de ce texte. Déjà il faut savoir que je me suis arrêtée à la fin de l'arc de Whole Cake Island et que j'ai été prise d'une furieuse envie de re-regarder tout l'animé avant de commencer Wano, alors si ça ne colle pas trop au manga, prenez ça pour un AU et puis voilà !
> 
> Ensuite mon amour de l'angst m'a rattrapé de nouveau et j'avais envie d'écrire un peu le PoV de Zoro après m'être essayé à celui de Sanji. Encore une fois, je ne sais pas s'ils sont OOC ou pas, j'ai encore du mal à m'accorder avec leurs caractères, du coup je les laisse un peu faire ce qu'ils veulent. Et ce qu'ils veulent la plupart du temps, c'est se comporter comme deux abrutis.  
> Enfin il parait que c'est comme ça qu'on les aime. 
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Zoro était perché en équilibre au sommet d'un vieux peuplier mort. Il y attrapa le rouleau de papier caché dans le tronc et jeta un coup d’œil au lac en contrebas. Après avoir placé le précieux message à l’intérieur de son kimono, il descendit de son perchoir d'un bond. Il resta accroupi au sol quelques secondes, à l’affût du moindre bruit, de la moindre présence. Ainsi caché par l'obscurité de la nuit, il avait peu de chance d'être découvert, mais il valait mieux être prudent. 

Le pays de Wano était au cœur du territoire de leur dernier ennemi en date et le présence de l’épéiste, ainsi que celle de tous les autres, devait rester secrète jusqu’à ce qu’il soit temps de passer à l’action. C’était pourquoi les membres de l'alliance Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samourai envoyés en reconnaissance s'étaient séparés dès leur arrivée sur l’île. Ils s'étaient tous cachés, puis infiltrés sous de fausses identités et ne communiquaient plus que par messages codés. 

Récupérer le parchemin actuellement dans sa poche intérieure était sa dernière tâche de la journée et il décida de quitter les lieux. Il passait habituellement tout son temps dans un village installé sur les berges d'un lac aux eaux pures mais il rentrait chaque soir dans une cabane abandonnée de l’autre côté dudit lac. Il avait choisi d’y élire domicile lorsqu’il était arrivé et les vingt minutes de trajet pour y retourner constituaient un moment de calme qu’il appréciait particulièrement. Il n’était pas fait pour vivre en ville, avec autant de gens autour de lui, il préférait mille fois être sur le Sunny. Certainement parce qu’au milieu de ses nakamas, il n’avait pas besoin d’être constamment sur ses gardes.

Rien ni personne ne l’approcha de tout le trajet. Rien à part la faune sauvage nocturne, mais ça ne l’empêcha pas de conserver la garde de Shuusui en main. Il ne la lâcha qu’une fois la porte de son chez lui fermée et bloquée à l’aide d’une des chaises abandonnées par son précédant occupant.

Il alluma rapidement la petite lampe à huile posée sur la seule et unique table de son habitation. Il déposa ensuite ses trois sabres contre le mur et s'installa confortablement sur la seconde chaise de la pièce. Sa main glissa dans la longe encolure de son kimono et en ressortit avec le parchemin. Zoro le déroula et recopia difficilement l'écriture en pattes de mouche de Law sur un des papiers qu’il gardait là. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à le décoder. Étant leur meilleur stratège, le chirurgien de la mort était responsable de regrouper les informations, d’en tirer un plan qui tenait la route et d’en transmettre le résultat aux membres de l'alliance éparpillés dans le pays. Il leur était strictement interdit de se rencontrer et ces messages étaient leur unique moyen de communiquer.

Zoro avait bien croisé Usopp, à une seule occasion, lorsqu'il s’était rendu dans la ville la plus proche pour une de ses rares missions en tant que ronin. Ils n'avaient pas échangé plus qu'un regard, mais quelque chose s'était dénoué en Zoro en le voyant. Chacun des Mugiwara était amplement capable de s'occuper de sa propre sécurité, mais l'idée de ne pas pouvoir aller à leur secours si cela s'avérait nécessaire ne le réjouissait pas.

En réalité, rien ne lui plaisait depuis que leur équipage s'était séparé sur Dressrosa. C'était ensemble qu'ils étaient forts et ils ne l'étaient plus depuis que leur capitaine avait décidé de suivre ce satané Law et son besoin de vengeance. Zoro avait confiance en Luffy et en ses choix, tout comme il n’avait aucune doute qu’ils avaient eu raison de libérer l'île de la mainmise de Doflamingo, il aimerait juste que le prix à payer ne soit pas aussi élevé. Parce qu'à la différence de ses nakamas, il avait perdu quelque chose dans toute cette histoire, quelque chose qui lui était important.

Refusant de penser à Sanji, il se concentra de nouveau sur le message codé. Dix minutes plus tard, il apprenait que Luffy et la grande majorité de ceux qui l'avaient suivi à Whole Cake Island étaient à moins d'une semaine de bateau. Le message confirma que leur cuisinier était parmi eux, la mission de récupération s'était donc terminée avec succès. D'ici quelques jours, ils seraient tous réunis dans ce pays et ils pourraient s'attaquer à Kaido. 

Jouer au ronin avait été amusant les premiers temps, mais il voulait retrouver le Sunny et sa vie à son bord. Du moins une partie de sa vie, il n'était pas certain que sa relation avec Sanji ait survécu à sa petite escapade chez Big Mum.

Zoro serra les dents et se releva, emmenant ses sabres avec lui. Penser à son petit ami - ou ex-petit ami, il n'avait pas encore pris sa décision à se sujet - le mettait dans une telle colère qu'il était incapable de comprendre pourquoi il était aussi furieux. Il n’en avait pas non plus très envie, préférant largement ravaler tous ces sentiments et passer à autre chose. 

Il s'allongea dans le lit délabré qu'il avait trouvé en arrivant, ses katanas posés à côté de lui, et ferma les yeux. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations et tenta de s'endormir. Il était tard et pourtant il dut attendre trente minutes avant de sombrer.

  
* * *

  
La lumière qui filtrait à travers les interstices entre les planches mal ajustées des murs réveilla Zoro au petit matin. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa la poussière ambiante flotter dans ses reflets dorés.

Il aurait pu rester ici aussi longtemps qu’il le voulait, il n'avait rien pour occuper ses journées, à part regrouper des informations et attendre sans se faire remarquer, mais son lit était trop grand, trop vide, trop froid. Sachant pertinemment où ses pensées tentaient de l’emmener, Zoro se leva en grognant. Il attrapa ses sabres et un broc à eau et sortit de la cabane. 

Il s'approcha du lac, y remplit le pichet et le déposa, avec ses armes et ses vêtements sur le rocher plat qui en surplombait la surface. Il plongea ensuite la tête la première. Le froid élimina immédiatement les derniers vestiges du sommeil et après avoir fait plusieurs allers-retours à la nage, Zoro sortit, enfin prêt à commencer sa journée. Il ré-enfila son kimono sans prendre le temps de se sécher et rentra déposer l’eau à l’intérieur de sa minuscule habitation. Il en ressortit deux minutes plus tard et prit le chemin du village. 

L'arbre qui leur servait à cacher leurs messages était juste à l’entrée du hameau et son apparence était encore plus sinistre à la lumière du soleil qu'à celle de la lune. Zoro le contourna rapidement, puis se dirigea vers le pont qui surplombait un cours d'eau large mais peu profond. Il fallait passer de l'autre côté de l’édifice en bois coloré pour que le village commence réellement. Ce qui n'était au départ que quelques chaumières clairsemées, toutes à peine plus grandes que sa propre cabine, devenait assez rapidement une bourgade pleine de vie. Plusieurs commerces étaient installés sur le devant des maisons et des étals occupaient les trottoirs.

Zoro était assez souvent ici pour que les gens le reconnaissent, même s’ils ne se montraient pas spécialement accueillants. Plusieurs passants le saluèrent malgré tout d’un signe de tête. Son estomac gronda alors qu'il abordait la place centrale. Il pressa le pas et l’enseigne du seul restaurant du village apparut dans son champ de vision quelques secondes plus tard. 

L’unique serveuse s'inclina quand il entra. Il s'installa de lui-même à sa place habituelle dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte. Il déposa ses sabres contre le mur à côté de sa table et patienta le temps qu’on lui amène son petit déjeuner.

Après une courte attente, un bol de riz blanc, accompagné du poisson du jour et d'une tasse de thé, était déposé devant lui. Il s'attaqua à son petit déjeuner sans vraiment s'y intéresser. C'était juste de la nourriture et la nourriture n'était un plaisir que lorsqu'elle était préparée par Sanji. 

Invariablement la première bouchée lui rappela à quel point leur cuisinier de bord les avait habitués aux meilleurs mets. Bien entendu, rien que cette pensée fit bouillir son sang de colère. Ce qu’il contra en commandant une bouteille de sake, en parfaite opposition envers les stupides règles édictées par son petit ami. Quoi qu'en dise cet idiot, il n’y avait pas d’heure pour commencer à boire. 

Il finit par rester assis ici toute la journée, à vider bouteille après bouteille et à faire la sieste, en écoutant ragots, rumeurs et informations innocemment offertes par les autres clients. Il quitta les lieux à la fermeture et rentra chez lui après un arrêt au peuplier mort. En définitive, sa journée se passa comme toutes les autres depuis son arrivée.

Il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à ce que les habitants du village commencent à répandre la légende du ronin Zorojuro, le samouraï sans maître qui ne faisait rien de son temps, à part boire et dormir.

  
* * *

  
Comme toute légende, elle avait une part de vérité, mais elle n'était pas toute la vérité. Sa présence journalière dans le village et plus précisément au restaurant avait pour objectif principal de collecter des informations et de les transmettre aux autres. Qu'il en profite pour boire et dormir n'était qu'un petit bonus. Ses méthodes étaient peut-être peu orthodoxes, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne prenait pas son travail d’espion sérieusement. Il écrivait et codait consciencieusement ses rapports dès que nécessaire. Il se préparait également aux combats futurs en s’entraînant à la nuit tombée.

Il n'avait aucun doute qu'une fois arrivé, Luffy ferait éclater la bulle de tranquillité et d'attente dans laquelle ils étaient plongés. Ils avaient eu raison de venir ici sans lui. Déjà c'était son rôle en tant que Capitaine d’aller récupérer leur membre d’équipage chez Big Mum, mais en plus, il n'était absolument pas câblé pour ce genre de travail dans l’ombre. Il suffisait de voir le bordel qu'il avait laissé à Whole Cake Island pour en être convaincu.

Et pour le coup, Zoro commençait à croire qu’il n'était pas si différent. Le message indiquant le retour de ses nakamas datait de plusieurs jours. Ils devaient avoir accosté désormais et les choses n'allaient pas tarder à bouger. Il en avait de toute façon plus qu'assez de cette île, assez d'attendre et il était pressé de passer à l'action. Même si ça voulait dire faire face à Sanji.

Il n'avait pas envie de le voir, pas envie de lui parler. Il ne souhaitait entendre ni ses raisons, ni ses excuses. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était se draper dans sa colère et y rester sans avoir besoin de réfléchir ou de s’expliquer. Il verrait comment il gérerait sur le Sunny quand il y serait.

Il aurait dû savoir que Sanji se moquerait éperdument de ses desiderata. Franchement, quand est-ce que leur cuistot lui avait facilité la vie ? La réponse était : jamais. Le sourcil en vrille était un sale con, bien trop fier et querelleur. Il était d'une mauvaise foi uniquement égalée par son entêtement. Il ne prêtait attention qu’aux besoins des filles, oubliant allègrement ceux de Zoro. Parce que s'il avait réfléchi au sujet deux secondes, s'il avait décidé, pour une fois de ne pas en faire qu'à sa tête, il serait resté sur une autre partie de l'île.

Ils se connaissaient assez pour connaître à l’avance leur réactions respectives et, malgré ça, Sanji était en train de l'attendre auprès du peuplier. Ce sale con avait osé venir jusqu'ici. Il était encore loin, mais il n’avait aucun doute. Zoro aurait reconnu son énergie, sa présence au milieu de centaines de personnes. 

Pendant quelques secondes, il hésita à faire demi-tour et à repartir par où il était venu. Malheureusement, le Haki d'observation du cuistot était meilleur que le sien et il avait très certainement perçu son arrivée depuis plusieurs minutes. Partir maintenant lui enverrait un signal clair sur son état d'esprit actuel et il ne se serait pas gêné si ça avait été d’une quelconque utilité. Malheureusement, si Sanji avait décidé qu’il voulait le voir, il le verrait. Que Zoro soit d’accord ou pas. 

Parfois il se demandait pourquoi il supportait tout ça. Et puis il se souvenait qu’il aimait son petit ami et qu’en temps normal, il faisait avec tous ses défauts. La vérité était qu’il les appréciait même la plupart du temps.

Il continua à avancer jusqu'à atteindre l’arbre mort. Il en fit le tour et appuya son épaule contre l’écorce . Sanji était debout sur le pont, son éternelle cigarette aux lèvres. Il avait troqué son habituel costume pour la tenue traditionnelle du pays de Wano et Zoro dut bien avouer qu’il appréciait le changement. L’obscurité l’empêchait d’en deviner les couleurs mais le motif était formé de bandes claires. Il était certain que le kimono lui irait. À la différence de lui, Sanji avait un gout très sûr quand il s’agissait de vêtements. Pas vraiment utile, mais indéniablement agréable à regarder. 

Il resta à l’observer, laissant la présence du cuistot se répandre dans tous ses sens. Tout chez Sanji lui était aussi familier que ses sabres, absolument tout. Son odeur, le timbre de sa voix, la sensation de sa peau sous ses doigts, le poids de son corps sur ses hanches, le rythme de son cœur et de sa respiration. Zoro y était tellement habitué que son absence durant ces dernières semaines avait influé sur son humeur et son sommeil. De quel droit lui avait-il arraché tout ça ? 

La colère qui l'avait plus ou moins accompagné depuis que Nami leur avait raconté toute l'histoire sur Zō le fit grogner :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

Sanji tira sur sa cigarette avant de répondre sans même se retourner.

"Je suis chargé de récupérer ton rapport."

"Nous ne devons pas être vu ensemble. Tu es censé attendre que je le dépose."

"Je sais. Ce ne sera que pour cette fois, j'avais besoin de te voir."

"Pas moi. Viens ici prendre ce maudit message et casse toi."

Malgré la distance et son kimono ample, Zoro vit parfaitement les épaules de Sanji se crisper.

"Tu as toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère, mais laisse moi t’expliquer. "

"En colère ? La colère est à des lieux de ce que je ressens. Tu es venu ici pour quelque chose, alors viens le prendre et magne toi de le transmettre à Law."

Cette fois, Sanji ne chercha pas à argumenter. Il se tourna lentement et commença à avancer vers lui. Ni la lumière de la pleine lune, ni la lueur au bout de sa cigarette ne permirent à Zoro de voir son expression, pas avec ses cheveux qui cachaient, comme d’habitude, la moitié du visage. Il finit sa cigarette, l'éteignit et replaça le mégot dans son paquet avant de quitter le pont.

Malgré le ressentiment qui lui brûlait les veines, Zoro ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la grâce avec laquelle l'autre homme se déplaçait, surtout quand la lumière de la lune rehaussait chacun de ses mouvements. Il avait toujours été hypnotisé par sa souplesse, ses gestes, ses longues jambes et ses mains fines et si agiles. Même quand il voulait le haïr, le détester, il ne parvenait pas à arrêter de le regarder.

Par contre, il n'avait aucun soucis à rester à sa place, appuyé au tronc et les bras toujours croisés. Il allait attendre Sanji sans bouger, il lui donnerait le message, puis il rentrerait chez lui et méditerait jusqu'à s'endormir.

Peut-être que leur cuisiner était la personne la plus butée de sa connaissance, mais Zoro n’était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds non plus. Il était tout à fait capable de lui tenir tête lorsque cela s’avérait nécessaire. Et c’était plus que jamais nécessaire. 

Pourtant à la seconde où il aperçut le visage de son petit ami, sa volonté flancha. 

Il était pâle, même pour son teint habituellement clair. Les cernes sous ses yeux indiquaient des nuits et des nuits sans repos, ses cheveux toujours impeccablement coiffés avaient bien besoin d'un coup de ciseaux et sa bouche formait un pli que Zoro n'avait jamais vu. Mais ce qui le fit se redresser, ce qui le fit avancer d'un pas, fut le vide dans son œil habituellement plein de vie.

Les premiers mots qu'ils avaient échangés lui revinrent en mémoire _J'avais besoin de te voir_ et pendant quelques secondes la curiosité l’emporta sur la colère. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour éteindre la joie de vivre toujours omniprésente chez son petit ami ? Il avait eu les grandes lignes de l'histoire mais les détails lui étaient encore inconnu. Jusque maintenant, il avait refusé de s'interroger sur les motivations de Sanji, mais à le voir ainsi, il n'était plus si sûr de son choix. 

Sanji tendit la main vers lui et Zoro l’observa avec inquiétude. Il y avait des pansements autour de ses doigts et des marques jaunies encerclaient son poignet. Il ne fallait pas être un devin pour comprendre qu’il avait été menotté durant un long moment. Vu l'attention que Sanji portait à ses mains, il était rare qu'il les blesse et toutes ses lésions empirèrent le malaise de Zoro. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé sur cette foutue île pour qu'il revienne ainsi ? 

Sanji attendait silencieusement à quelques pas, les yeux posés sur le tronc juste derrière Zoro. Comme s'il n'avait pas le courage de croiser son regard. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter ou argumenter et ce fait, ainsi que le léger tremblement dans les doigts que Zoro avait serrés si souvent dans les siens, décida l’épéiste :

"Suis moi."

Il se retourna et repartit de l'autre côté du lac sans vérifier qu'il était obéi.

Le trajet jusqu'à sa cabine se déroula dans un silence quasi absolu. Seul le son du briquet de Sanji alors qu’il allumait cigarette après cigarette lui prouvait que leur cuistot l’avait bien suivi. Sept clopes en moins de trente minutes. C'était un nouveau record et une preuve supplémentaire, s'il en fallait une, que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Une fois arrivé, Zoro ouvrit la porte et la laissa grande ouverte après être entré. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le placard accolé au mur à droite. Il en sortit deux coupes en terre cuite et la jarre qu'il avait rempli le matin même. Son invité apparut sur le pas de la porte au moment où Zoro posait son chargement au centre de la table. 

Sanji jeta un rapide coup d’œil autour de lui, son regard s'attardant quelques secondes sur le lit défait, puis il se tourna et ferma la cabane. La Lune ne suffisait plus à éclairer l’intérieur maintenant que seule la fenêtre était ouverte et Zoro alluma la lampe à huile. Il s’assit ensuite et remplit les deux verres.

Avec un geste de la tête, il invita Sanji à s’installer lui aussi. Il vida son eau d'une traite, déçu de ne pas avoir de sake, avant de se resservir. Il ne leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur qu’une fois prêt à lui faire face. 

Ce dernier tenait le godet entre ses deux mains et il avait le regard rivé sur un grain dans le bois juste à droite de son poignet. Toute énergie, toute flamme semblait s'être éteinte et une part de Zoro avait envie de tendre le bras et de le toucher, de le consoler en quelque sorte. Sauf qu’une part de lui encore plus importante était toujours furieuse et elle poussa à attraper la garde de Shusui d'une main et à placer l'autre dans l'ouverture de son kimono. Hors de question de céder à cette impulsion.

D'une voix sèche, il ordonna :

"Vas-y balance."

Le cuistot grimaça et répondit, les yeux toujours fixés sur la table.

"Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles écouter mes raisons !"

"Vrai ! Je me fous de tes excuses. Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande."

Cette fois Sanji leva les yeux et les plissa. Zoro était presque heureux de voir émerger le caractère habituel de son petit ami. Il détestait vraiment cette version complètement terne et amorphe. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise alors ?"

"Tu pourrais commencer par me dire pourquoi tu t'es barré résoudre le problème tout seul, plutôt qu'attendre qu'on y aille ensemble ?"

  
"Ils ont menacé de - "

"Je sais très bien ce qu'ils ont dit ! Depuis quand nous prenons les menaces de nos ennemis au sérieux ? D’ailleurs, merci pour le vote de confiance. Comme si nous étions faible au point de nous laisser battre par Big Mum et son équipage."

"Il n'y a pas que vous ! Il y a le vieux et Patty et Carne, tous ceux que j'ai laissé au Baratie."

Zoro tapa du poing sur la table, furieux.

"C'est des conneries ! Et le pire c'est que tu le sais. On aurait trouvé une solution, on trouve toujours une solution. Si seulement tu nous avais fait confiance !"

"J'ai confiance en vous. Je vous confierai ma vie !"

"Mais pas celle de Zeff ? Ou alors tu as vu le moyen d'obtenir le futur dont tu rêves ? Une jolie femme que tu pourrais couvrir d'attention et avec laquelle avoir une ribambelle de gamins ?"

Sanji leva la tête d’un geste vif :

"Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! D'où tu sors une idée pareille ? Pas alors que nous sommes ensemble."

Il se coupa brusquement et le regarda. Il y avait une question dans ses yeux. Une question que Zoro s’était posé plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines, une question dont il ignorait encore la réponse. 

Le cuistot reprit, de nouveau complètement abattu.

"Pourquoi j'aurais agi comme ça ?"

"À toi de me le dire. C'est toi qui cours après toutes les femmes que nous croisons. C'est toi qui a insisté pour garder notre relation secrète. Tu n'as jamais fait de mystère que tu voyais ton futur avec une grande famille et nous savons tous deux que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux te donner, même si je le voulais."

Le seul œil visible de Sanji s'était élargi au fur et à mesure que ses récriminations se déversaient et Zoro finit par refermer la bouche d'un claquement sec. Au moins, il n'avait plus à se demander pourquoi le comportement de Sanji l'avait mis dans un tel état de fureur. Lles raisons venaient de quitter ses lèvres sans le moindre effort conscient de sa part. Peut-être qu'il avait laissé de côté certains problèmes de leur relation plutôt que de faire face à ses sentiments et que la situation avait fini par s’envenimer.

Il se recula sur sa chaise, croisa les bras et observa le lac à l’extérieur de sa fenêtre. Il était tout à fait conscient du signal désastreux qu'envoyait son langage corporel mais il s'en foutait comme de sa première paire de chaussures. Ce n'était pas lui qui les avait mis dans cette situation, pas lui qui s’était barré sans même se retourner, pas lui qui avait tellement honte de ce qu’ils vivaient qu’il refusait d’en parler à leurs plus proches amis, à leurs nakamas.

Zoro n'aimait pas penser à toutes ces conneries de sentiments et alors ? Lui avait constamment tout fait pour que Sanji n'ait jamais le moindre doute sur ce qu'il ressentait. La réciproque n’était pas toujours vraie et peut-être que ce déséquilibre flagrant l’avait touché plus que ce qu’il s'était imaginé. Non pas qu’il veuille de grandes déclarations ou des gestes tendres devant tout l'équipage, mais il y avait quand même un monde entre étaler sa vie privée et sciemment la cacher.

"Zoro, je..."

La manière dont Sanji se tut sans terminer sa phrase prouva qu’il était tout autant à court de mots que lui. Soudainement épuisé, Zoro glissa une main sur son visage. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il fuyait ce genre de conversation comme la peste, elles le lessivaient encore plus surement qu'une journée entière d'entrainement.

"Écoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu, mais il est déjà tard. Tu devrais partir."

Il détourna de nouveau le regard. Il ne voulait plus voir la détresse dans les yeux de Sanji, d'autant plus qu'il en était désormais en partie responsable. Ses derniers mots restèrent un long moment entre eux, tellement lourds qu'ils avaient un accent de finalité. L’instant sembla s'éterniser et au moment où Zoro allait réitérer sa demande, son interlocuteur balbutia :

"J'avais peur. Et bien trop honte pour vous faire face."

Sanji baissa la tête. Il était désormais impossible, avec la lumière fluctuante de la lampe à huile, de pénétrer les ombres qui obscurcissaient ses traits. La seule indication sur son état d’esprit venait de ses mains. Elles faisaient tourner le paquet de cigarettes, encore et encore, sans jamais l’ouvrir.

Après une profonde inspiration, Zoro finit par attraper le paquet, en sortit une cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres. Il frotta une des allumettes dont il se servait pour la lampe et alluma la cigarette. Il tira une première bouffée afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne s'éteindrait pas, puis la coinçant entre son pouce et son index, il la transféra à Sanji. Le souffle tremblant qui sortit de la bouche de son petit ami lui picota le bout des doigts et il s'empressa de replacer ses bras contre sa poitrine.

S’il le touchait maintenant, il céderait. Il était toujours en colère et c’était le seul sentiment à peu près clair dans tout ce bordel. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était tenté de laisser tomber, de prendre Sanji dans ses bras et d'essayer d’oublier cette sombre affaire. Mais il avait aussi envie de le foutre dehors à coup de pieds au cul. Et les quelques neurones sensés de son cerveau insistaient sur le fait qu’ils devaient avoir cette discussion, même si aucun d'entre eux ne le voulait. 

Ils ne pouvaient reprendre comme si de rien n'était, ils ne s'en remettraient probablement pas. Et même si, par miracle, ils parvenaient à contourner l'obstacle, il y aurait un moment, dans un futur plus ou moins proche où son ressentiment finirait par corrompre leur relation. Il avait besoin de savoir, besoin de comprendre, ne serait-ce qu'afin d'être certain une bonne fois pour toute que Sanji et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il attendit donc que son petit ami soit prêt à parler.

Deux minutes plus tard, la fumée avait envahi le petit espace dans lequel Zoro vivait et elle allait certainement imprégner ses draps, mais au moins les mains du cuistot avaient fini de trembler. 

Sanji ralluma une cigarette dès que la première fut terminée. Il en fuma la moitié avant d’enfin lever les yeux. D'une voix rauque et éteinte, il demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?"

La vérité était qu'il avait des questions, des tonnes de questions, pourtant ce qui était important ce n'était pas vraiment les réponses que Sanji pourrait lui apporter, mais plutôt ce qu’il serait prêt à dévoiler de lui-même.

Le cuistot tira une latte de sa cigarette. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, la referma et finit par lâcher.

"Ma famille... " il se coupa avant de reprendre, "enfin surtout mon père et mes frères..." 

Encore une fois, il s'arrêta, puis s'humecta les lèvres. Il fit une longue pause et se lança d’une voix si basse et si rapide que Zoro se pencha en avant pour être certain de ne rien rater.

"J'ai trois frères et une sœur. Reiju est plus agée que nous. Ichiji, Niji, Yonji et moi avons le même âge. Notre père -" 

Sanji déglutit bruyamment et porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

"Notre père, Judge, est le dirigeant du Royaume Germa. Les détails ne sont pas importants, alors je vais te la faire courte. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c’est qu’ils sont tous les quatre des mercenaires entraînés dès leur plus jeune âge à obéir aux ordres, quels qu'ils soient. En fin de compte, ils ne sont guère plus que des assassins sans foi, ni loi. Quand nous étions gamins..."

Sanji se laissa glisser sur sa chaise, les jambes tendues sous la table et il pencha la tête en arrière. Les yeux rivés au plafond, il passa à son tour une main sur son visage.

"Putain ! je déteste vraiment penser à eux et à cette époque."

Zoro déplaça son pied jusqu'à entrer en contact avec celui de Sanji, puis il le laissa là. Son petit ami accueillit ce geste de soutient avec un sourire triste, mais il ne le regarda pas.

"Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petit. Les drogues que Judge lui avait injectées pendant sa grossesse l'avait rendue malade. Il voulait tellement avoir de parfaits petits soldats qu'il a expérimenté sur ses propres enfants à naître. Ma mère a tenté de l’en empêcher mais elle n’a réussi à bloquer le processus que pour moi. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas si c'est un cadeau de sa part ou une malédiction."

Cette fois la pause fut plus longue. Sanji finit sa cigarette, en alluma une troisième et sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Il était tellement évident qu'ils étaient douloureux que Zoro dut serrer la mâchoire pour retenir les questions et les mots d'encouragement qui se bousculaient dans sa bouche. Arrêter maintenant aurait rendu inutile tout ce qui venait de se passer.

"Ils me frappaient. Mes frères, je veux dire. Reiju aussi parfois, même si elle me soignait toujours après. Ils étaient tellement plus forts que moi que ça en été risible. J'étais un tel désappointement pour mon père, j'étais trop faible, trop sensible. Je ne me rappelle même plus du nombre de fois où il m'a battu parce que j’avais remercié un serviteur ou m’étais arrêté aider un de nos sujets. Quelques mois après la mort de ma mère, il a jugé que j’étais irrécupérable et il m'a enfermé dans le donjon."

Une colère sourde commença à gronder à Zoro. Colère qui empira lorsque Sanji se mit à gratter sa joue si violemment que des traces rouges apparurent sur sa peau claire. Sans réfléchir, l'épéiste attrapa sa main avant qu'il ne puisse se blesser plus gravement et son petit ami sursauta. Par réflexe, il chercha à se dégager jusqu’à ce que Zoro enlace leurs doigts.

Sanji resta ensuite sans bouger, les yeux dans le vague. Il n’était plus avec lui, plus à cet instant. Il était retourné des années en arrière, dans une cellule probablement sombre et humide, abandonné là par ceux qui était censé le protéger.

"Il m'a obligé à porter un masque. Un horrible masque en métal qui recouvrait tout mon visage. Et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte d'à quel point j'avais une vie horrible, parce que être enfermé au cachot était une indéniable amélioration. Plus de coups, plus de brimades, plus de _Tu es une telle déception, pourquoi es-tu si faible ? Si gentil ? Si inutile_. Pendant quelques mois, j'étais presque euphorique. J'avais à manger, de quoi dormir et lire. Surtout des livres pleins de recettes. C'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé que si j'arrivais à m'enfuir, je deviendrai cuisinier. Cette accalmie n’a n'a malheureusement pas duré. Mes frères m'ont retrouvé et les coups ont repris. Et un jour, Reiju a réussi à me libérer. J’ai embarqué sur un navire qui avait fait escale sur nos côtes et je suis parti sans un regard en arrière. J'ai rencontré Zeff quelques temps après. Tu connais le reste de l’histoire. Je me suis toujours promis que je n'y retournerai jamais et pourtant j'ai suivi Bege sans discuter à la seconde où il m'a parlé d'eux. C'est vraiment pathétique."

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cet horrible récit, Zoro parla :

"Je ne trouve pas, non. Leur faire face après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir est plutôt courageux."

"Ne me materne pas, tête de gazon."

"Comme si c'était mon genre."

Sanji se mura dans le silence, le visage tourné vers le plafond. Quand il parut clair qu'il n'ajouterait rien, Zoro annonça :

"Tu n'es pas faible."

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas me couver, je me sens assez mal comme ça !"

"C 'est buté que tu devrais te sentir, sourcil en vrille. Parce que tu es spécialement entêté ce soir."

Sanji tira sur sa main pour la récupérer, mais Zoro l'en empêcha.

"Ecoute moi bien parce que je ne vais pas me répéter. Je suis toujours furieux contre toi. Je comprends pourquoi tu es parti, mais ce que n’arrive pas à avaler, c’est que tu ne nous as pas fait confiance. Tu ne m'as pas fait confiance. Comme si cette histoire allait changer quoi que ce soit à la manière dont on te voit."

"Je suis -"

"Répète encore une fois que tu n’es pas assez fort ou une connerie du genre et je te promets que je te découpe en petits morceaux. Le fait que tu ais réussi à quitter cet endroit sans perdre ton empathie prouve à quel point tu es fort. Tu as une famille de merde. Ils ont de la chance que Luffy m'ait envoyé ici parce que je crois que je les aurais tous tués. Je suis pas encore sûr que ce n'est pas ce que je vais faire à la seconde où on se sera débarrassé de Kaido."

Le sourire de Sanji, le premier depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, le rassura un peu. Il n’était plus aussi triste, aussi vide. 

"Tu veux être mon chevalier en armure ? Aller redresser tous les torts qui m’ont été infligés ?"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça, manquerait plus que je doive nettoyer derrière toi. C'est juste que je n’ai pas assez dormi à cause de leurs conneries !"

"Oh ? Tu veux dire que tu étais si inquiet pour moi que tu as eu des crises d'insomnie? Je ne pensais pas que tu avais des soucis pour roupiller seul, avec toutes tes siestes impromptues."

Le ton de Sanji était ouvertement railleur, mais il était presque normal et le soulagement étouffa les derniers relents de colère que ressentait Zoro. Elle reviendrait, il n'était pas crédule au point de croire que tout était parfait, mais il était maintenant persuadé qu’ils s'en sortiraient. L'honnêteté de Sanji alors qu’il lui racontait son histoire avait réduit au silence ses derniers doutes.

Maintenant que le problème était réglé, du moins pour le moment, ils n’avaient plus aucune raison de rester assis comme deux idiots. Ils n’avaient même aucune raison de rester éveillé. Zoro se leva et attira son visiteur vers le fond de la cabine. Il ne put s’empêcher de répondre aux piques de son petit ami. 

"Je te rappelle quand même que je dors sans toi plus souvent qu’avec."

Parce que Sanji ne se sentait assez à l’aise que lorsqu’ils étaient sur une île, quand ils pouvaient louer un chambre dans une auberge sans risque qu’un de leur nakama ne les découvre.

"Heu oui, à propos de ça."

Au moins, il avait le bon goût de paraître embarrassé, ce qui était quelque chose de rare et qui mériterait d'être savouré. Dommage que Zoro soit trop fatigué pour en profiter. 

"Ça ne sert à rien d'en discuter maintenant, je suis claqué. Ça attendra d'être de retour sur le Sunny."

Il détacha sa ceinture et fit glisser le lourd tissu de ses épaules. Il balança ses sandales sous la table et jeta son kimono sur le dossier de sa chaise. Quand il se retourna, Sanji était toujours habillé et il l'observait, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses incisives.

Zoro fronça des sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Déshabille toi et viens te coucher."

Le regard de Sanji se tourna vers le lit avant de revenir se poser sur lui. De tous les moments où se montrer indécis, cet idiot avait choisi celui-là. Zoro poussa un long soupir avant de s'approcher. 

D'un geste vif, il attrapa le obi qui ceignait la taille de son petit ami et le dénoua. Il glissa ensuite ses mains entre ses épaules et le tissu, emmenant la soie avec lui. Le kimono suivit le même chemin que le sien. Il attendit que Sanji se débarrasse de ses sandales avant de l'attirer vers le lit. Il le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge avant de s'installer à son tour. 

Couché sur le dos, il ouvrit les bras et attendit que Sanji se rapproche. Une fois la tête posée sur sa poitrine, son petit ami commença à se détendre, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu’une main de Zoro glissa dans ses cheveux et que l’autre se posa sur sa hanche, qu’il se relaxa complètement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il brisait le silence.

"Hmm, Zoro ?"

Il grogna :

"Demain Sanji. Dors."

Incroyablement, son petit ami ne protesta pas et Zoro embrassa le haut de son crâne. Ils reparleraient au petit matin, mais pour le moment, ils avaient juste besoin d'être l'un avec l'autre. Le reste attendrait.


End file.
